Origins: Bishop Blaze
by mcomics
Summary: This is the origin story of Bishop Blaze. From the original St Blaise to the hero Bishop Blaze 1700 years later. Rated M for future violence or actions. There will be no sex, but there may be graphic violence. Original characters only, no DC or Marvel at all. Only have them because they are a small part of my inspiration. All original, feel free to leave a review! Beta wanted
1. Chapter 1

**Origins: Bishop Blaze**

 _A/N: Hey y'all. This is my first chapter of my first story. Ideally I would love to make actual comic books but I am unable to since I suck at art (it's okay to laugh haha). Any ways, this is the first of my stories, constructive criticism is always welcome. Yes this is labeled as a crossover but I will not touch DC or Marvel Comics, unless there is an incident with a dimensional hopper who happens to pass through them in a chapter or two. But for 99.99999999% of the time this will be all me. I hope y'all enjoy!_

"Talking" _'Thinking'_ __ **"Alexander Talking while not at location"** _ **'Alexander Thinking while not at location'**_ * SOUND EFFECTS* (if I decide to do them)

" **Hey Guys, Alexander here! Yeah, this story isn't even about me but I am the first to talk in it. What the hell was the author thinking, letting me jump into stories whenever I want! Well, just a few heads up, when I am not in story, there will not be an 'Alexander says/said/thinks/thought'…got it? Good. Secondly, this story is about a hero modeled after the Catholic St Blaise. If that bothers you then oh well. So this story is an origin story and will cover the original St Blaise for the first chunk and then the hero of Bishop Blaze (aka Sebastian) will come in the rest. We will cover his time at the monastery he founded and his first few years as the hero Bishop Blaze. This is the one and only Origin story for Bishop Blaze, so do enjoy! Also if there are any good Beta Readers who would like to help, for the love of God please contact this author, he really could use your help. Now I gotta go, see y'all later!"**

The year is 300 AD, the location the ancient city of Sebastea, Armenia (modern day Sivas, Turkey). Here is where we find a man by the name of Blaise. The man is a healer of body and soul but he is also the Catholic Bishop of his small city. Blaise was born to a rich family, but he always gave back and helped others. He worked incredibly well with the animals of the region as well as the people. Blaise discovered his natural healing ability about 25 years ago when he was 10 (he is now 35). Ever since then he has been helping and healing, and the only reason he knew how to do so was because of the Lord Jesus Christ and the power of God the Father Almighty. But now, Blaise has retired to a cave in the mountains near his home city, protecting and helping them when he can. But now he is more of a leader by example than he is by words. Blaise heals the animals in the wild, not a single one would dare hurt him and all obey his commands. Now onto the story with Blaise and his legacy.

"…Amen." Blaise just finished his morning prayers and rose from the altar he built inside the cave he calls home. He turned to walk out and noticed that the sun in the sky showed it was already mid-morning.

"Ahhh, time flies when you are deep in prayer." Blaise chuckled to himself as he exited his cave. Upon doing so he saw a few daily visitors that always wait for him outside his cave. The animals that visit him daily are as follows: a Tiger named Mark, an Eagle named John, a wolf named Jasmine, and a horse named Bella. These four were always outside his cave until he finished praying and came outside. Mainly due to the fact that Blaise raised them himself, these animals were like children to him.

"Live long, be fruitful, and through the grace of the Lord protect your brothers and sisters here in the woods but also in the city." Blaise blessed them, but also sort of told them. Blaise then walked off to a small little garden he took care of. As he walked amongst his plants he picked some fresh fruits and vegetables.

"Ah, this time of year, it is so calm. Hmmm, maybe I should go to the church today and have a big celebration mass." Blaise was deep in thought of how to bring the community even closer together while eating some of his fresh fruit. That was until he was interrupted.

"Excuse me! Father Blaise!" Blaise looked up to see a young brunette woman approaching him.

"Yes dear? How may I help you?" Blaise asked as he walked towards her.

"It's my pet pig. I raised her from a baby and she has disappeared! She never leaves the house except with me and I can't find her anywhere. I think a wolf might have taken her! I'm so worried Father, can you please help me?" The young woman asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why of course my child. In fact I have a friend or two that can help us find your lost pig." Blaise assured her before he blew two distinct and different whistles. After a few moment Jasmine the wolf and John the eagle appeared.

"Jasmine, John. I need you two to do me a favor. I need you to find a lost pig. I believe it was taken by another wolf. We need to find this pig and return her to her mother here." Blaise told the two animals before they took off.

Blaise then walked with the girl slowly back to the city. Along the way he offered to give her confession, which she greatly appreciated and accepted. Blaise then gave her some of the fruit he picked earlier and kept her distracted from the thoughts of her lost pig. Eventually they reached the city limits and when they got there the pair saw something. Jasmine and John were there with another wolf and the lost pig.

"My baby!" The young woman cried out as her pet pig ran up to her. Meanwhile Blaise walked up to the wolf.

"I have never seen you here before, so you must be new to the area. Well I am Blaise and I am the bishop of this city and the woods surrounding it. But what you have done is a big offense. The one rule I have for the woods is that they are not to steal from the city, and in return the city doesn't hurt or abuse the woods. You may hunt your pray in the woods, as all life goes the predator eats the prey and keeps a balance in the area. But do not be greedy, only kill what you need to eat and nothing more. If I find out you are causing harm to the woods or the city or both then I will have no choice but to run you off or kill you in order to protect my flock." Blaise scolded the wolf. The wolf, in turn, bowed its head with a whimper. Blaise then reached out to pet the wolf and assure it that life will be splendid in the woods here.

"Thank you Father!" They young woman announced as she hugged Blaise in joy. Blaise happily returned the hug.

"You are quite welcome my dear. Now come, let's head to the church. I need to organize an event to bring our city even closer together!" Blaise said with joy as he walked down the streets of the city.

Blaise reached the church with the young woman in tow. When they entered they saw the priest was just ending mass. So Blaise waited until the mass ended before he walked up to the front.

"Hello my brothers and sisters!" Blaise called out, "I was wondering, who would like to help me set up a festival for the city? I want to bring the city together entirely in faith and friendship. That way we may never face hate or violence from one another but can live in peace and love."

The whole crowd in the church cheered in response, agreeing with what the Bishop had said. So the people left the house of worship and went all over the city spreading the news of a festival. All the bakers and cooks agreed to prepare food for the event. The merchants all helped get the necessary ornaments and decorations to cover the city.

The festival began two days later. The city was filled with brilliant music and laughter and cheer. Not a single frown could be seen. Couples were dancing, children were playing, parents were talking, and all the people couldn't have been happier. Blaise was even blessing and healing people and even giving the gift or reconciliation. There was even a few new marriage proposals in the mix that helped the city become so much closer together. In the town square there was a pile of firewood and old broken furniture. As night approached they made a large fire, casting a beautiful glow all across the city.

Now as the residents of the city enjoyed their time, there were some foreign merchants who were just simply amazed by what was going on. This was something that they surely will remember for the rest of their lives, especially that Blaise person who was responsible for the unity.

Over the next month Blaise presided over about 5 weddings and 3 baptisms. But finally it was time for him to return to his garden and his cave. However, Blaise encouraged them to start preparing for next year as he want the festival to be an annual occurrence.

" **Little did Blaise know, that this would be the start to his martyrdom. Well guys, that's it for this little peak. Next time you come back you will get a peek at what happens over the next 16 years and then after that what happens between the end of those 16 years and our hero Sebastian."**

 _A/N: Well, like what Alexander said, this is the end of the first chapter. But I will write more and hopefully longer to bring more to you guys soon! Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks y'all and have a great day/night/time! Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Origins: Bishop Blaze**

 _A/N: Hey y'all. The second chapter, this will have a time jump just to get this story going. And please remember, this story is of my own original creation, all characters are my own. They are based off of historical figures or my own imagination. Yes I have inspiration from multiple sources, but ultimately they are mine. I truly hope y'all enjoy it. And please, no stealing of my characters and stories, if you want to borrow a character then just send me a PM and we can discuss it._

"Talking" _'Thinking'_ __ **"Alexander Talking while not at location"** _ **'Alexander Thinking while not at location'**_ * SOUND EFFECTS* (if I decide to do them)

 **Chapter 2**

" **Hey y'all, its Alexander. And I'm here to tell you that the time jump or time skip, whatever it's called, will be occurring after this spiel. This chapter and possibly the next one will be the last we see of the original man of Saint Blaise before we jump to our hero Sebastian Pellack."**

It has been 16 years since Blaise initiated the City Festival. Over those 16 years the festival has become a tradition, each year the festival grew larger and attracted more people from across the Roman Empire. The city of Sebastia has grown into a paradise, the residents have all become quite wealthy. There was not a single poor person, and the church was rebuilt to model a brilliant castle with the inside filled with statues, stained glass, and gorgeous fountains. There was a separate room were the Tabernacle was located, the room had the smell of the smoke of frankincense and myrrh and had a small fountain and well-kept sage plants. There were sage plants, lemon balm plants, rose bushes, and somehow even frankincense and myrrh plants were growing around the entire church. The church was complete beauty, especially when the plants bloomed in the spring. In the garden within the church there were trees and bushes of fruits and berries that were free for all people to come and grab some. But the monks and priests and nuns also used the fruits and berries to make pies and other goods to sell and give away.

Blaise walked through his beautiful city, enjoying the sight of the happy men, women, and children playing with animals and each other. As Blaise was coming to the end of his walk he walked over to the building that housed the sick along with the healers of the city. Blaise took out a small bottle of Holy Water and a small bottle of blessed oil from his robe, with these he went to each patient and blessed them with the holy water before placing the oil where they were injured. After Blaise blessed the patients he went to the healers. He blessed them with the Holy Water and used the last of the oil to cover their hands and a light coating of oil and Holy Water over their eyelids.

"May the Lord bless you in your duties to heal the injured and sick. May He guide you to see the ailments that they cannot fully reveal and by the power of our savior Jesus Christ may you cure them and help spread the glory of Jesus Christ and His miracles." Blaise blessed them all after the individual blessing. With that final prayer he went back to his cave in the mountain. Blaise kneeled in front of his alter to pray for guidance for a few hours. During this time the sun set and the moon was on the rise.

Blaise awoke the next day and he started his morning prayers. As he prayed, every animal in the vicinity was outside his cave, all sensing that something drastic would happen today. Meanwhile in the city, the regional governor named Agricolaus entered with a troop of men. Emperor Licinius (rival of Constantine I) sent them to investigate the rumors of a Christian city within the Roman Empire and a powerful leader guiding them. So while Blaise was praying, these Roman soldiers were asking around for the leader of the faith in the city. The people, not suspecting anything, told them that Blaise resides in a cave on the mountain. So Agricolaus led his men up the mountain to the cave.

When the men arrived they saw the most frightening sight of their lives. The troops were witnesses to large animals of all types surrounding the cave. Too afraid to approach, the legion decided to just wait until Blaise came out. However, Blaise knew they were out there so he slowly walked out praying for strength. When he exited the cave he did a large prayer to bless all the animals before commanding them to leave the Romans alone. When Agricolaus saw this he ordered his men to arrest the bishop, which they quickly did. After he was arrested they walked him through Sebastia and told the people that they will not be punished for the crimes of the bishop when they got to the center of the city.

"Roman citizens of the city of Sebastia! We have arrested the bishop of this city for the illegal spreading of the cult of Christianity! You will not be punished for what he has caused, but you must convert back to the religion of the Empire!" Agricolaus yelled out.

The people hearing this were furious, and were about to go and attack the tyrants before them, but that was soon stopped when Blaise spoke up.

"My beloved family of Sebastia, my brothers and sisters, my children! Hear me, for the Lord is with us today. Do not fear the persecution that may come by those filled with hate, but instead remain calm and treat them as your brothers. For in the Lord we are one family, so do not fight these men. Let them go, and after I leave the Lord shall send a new shepherd to tend to his flock in our city!" Blaise calmed the crowds with his speech. After he said that the people allowed them to take Blaise. That night they lit another fire in remembrance of their beloved Bishop.

Blaise was in chains, being guided to the regional capital for judgement and imminent execution. Along the way, the Christians of the cities they passed through recognized the man and filled the streets with rose petals. Blaise was even able to bless a few people in each city, healing many people before he joined the heavenly father. The last healing Blaise performed was of a young child choking to death on a fishbone.

"Father! Father! Please! I beg of you, heal my son! He is dying!" The woman cried out from the side of the street in tears, her son in her lap. Blaise halted the movement of everything and kneeled in front of the woman, placing one hand on the child's throat and the other above his chest.

"Come Holy Spirit, incarnate love of the Father and the Son. With your great power, in unity with the power of the Father and the Son, come down and heal this child. Lord, in your never-ending wisdom please heal this child so he may find the path in life you desire for him. Oh Savior, Jesus Christ, with your dying breath you saved all of existence. With your gift of healing please allow me the ability to heal this young boy." Blaise prayed deeply, and, in front of everyone, saw the choking boy spit out a fishbone that immediately disintegrated. After this miracle, the soldiers grabbed Blaise and wrapped him in more chains. They then dragged him the rest of the day to the capitol.

Once in the capitol, Blaise was placed into jail and freed from his chains. But he was alone, so all he could do was pray and meditate until they came for him. The next day, they did come for him and they took him out to the lake. They also gathered all the residents of the capitol to come and see the execution.

"Through the prisoner into the lake!" Agricolaus ordered. The men quickly followed their orders and tossed Blaise into the center of the lake. Seeing as the man wasn't rising out of the water the soldiers rowed back to shore.

"You see! This is the consequence of practicing the religion of those vile pigs! The only religion are those of _OUR GODS_!" Agricolaus yelled. But soon after he heard a voice from the lake.

"If your gods are so powerful, more so than my one true God, then come and get me!" Blaise called out as he rose out of the water and stood on the surface. To the hidden Christians Blaise looked like an image of Jesus. But the Roman pagans were terrified.

"G-g-get him!" Agricolaus ordered his men. About half of the soldiers with him got into boats and went after Blaise. However, it was not to be. The Lord God was with Blaise and every soldier that went after Blaise was capsized and drowned.

"See, your false gods hold no power over me. They cannot and shall never harm me or cause me injury for the Lord is with me and all of the faithful. The good Lord is a great shepherd who always tends and protects His flock. So you want me? Then I give myself up freely, for my job is done and the people who have faith will find salvation in our Lord and Savior." Blaise preached as he calmly walked back to the shore. When he reached the shore the Romans grabbed him and chained him up. They then brought him to the center of the capital to receive his final punishment.

"So you are part of a flock? Well like all sheep you need an iron comb to remove the excess wool!" Agricolaus mockingly yelled in pure hatred. After which Roman executioners came out with iron combs. The executioners then proceeded to beat Blaise with the iron combs, tearing the skin from his body and ripping into his muscles. But even as this went, Blaise forgave them and prayed for the protection of all the Christians in hiding.

"If you renounce your false faith, then you shall be spared. Do you accept?" Agricolaus taunted.

"Never. For he who rejects Christ may never make it to the house of His Father. I will never renounce my faith. I love the Lord and my faith is my life." Blaise passionately responded, even though he was in pain. After that answer one of the executioners pushed Blaise to the ground before dragging him to a block where Blaise was then tied down. The executioner disappeared for a second before returning with a large axe. The executioner then brought the axe down fast and beheaded Blaise in front of the crowd.

" **Well guys, there you have it. Blaise, the original, has died a martyr's death. His full greatness wasn't all captured here, St Blaise was so much greater than he could be portrayed in this story. Well that's the end of the very introduction of this story, and I believe the author will introduce Sebastian midway next chapter."**

 _A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I would love some reviews. Also, and beta readers would be welcome. And any artists that would like to work on drawing the comics to match my stories would be wonderful! Have a great one y'all and enjoy! ~~~~ mcomics_


End file.
